Cerezos en flor
by fanny.deghemteri
Summary: En este fanfiction podremos ver una historia de Sasusaku en otro ambiente. Sakura es una pequeña niña destinada a seguir el camio de una geisha sin embargo, Sasuke se cruza en su camino para así convertirlo en una serie de aventuras en compañía de su inseparable amigo y compañero Naruto Uzumaki que a su vez se siente un poco atraído por la inocente Hinata Hyuuga.


Bueno he de aclarar que este es mi primer fanfiction sobre sasusaku y naruhina también quisiera mencionar que este trabajo tiene cero lemon, sé que tal vez me odien por eso pero tal vez mas adelante me arme de valor y haya una pequeña en barrada .Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo espero les guste, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido.

**Cerezos en flor**

**Esta es la historia de cómo mi madre conoció a mi padre; las circunstancias de dicho encuentro no fueron las más comunes sin embargo, vale la pena contarla…**

En una aldea llamada Konoha existía un distrito de geishas conocido como hanamachi, en este lugar había distintas okiyas en las cuales, había una variedad de mujeres para escoger como acompañantes durante el tiempo que fuera necesario a cambio de una remuneración monetaria.

Sin embargo la historia que les voy a contar involucra solo a dos okiyas, la Senju y la Tatsamura. Ambas casas famosas en toda Konoha por sus geishas.

En la Okya Senju nació una niña cuya madre murió al dar a luz dejándola sola. La madre de esta pequeña era una geisha por lo tanto, la bebe tendría el mismo destino. Una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, la tomo a su cargo para que al paso de un tiempo la niña fuera educada como geisha y ser una de las mejores como mi abuela. Esta mujer le dio por nombre el de Sakura.

El tiempo paso y la pequeña bebe fue creciendo con el cambio de cada estación pues la niña ya había cumplido los doce años de edad y los cambios en ella se hicieron más notorios; sus ojos eran verdes como el jade y su exótico cabello era de la misma tonalidad de los cerezos, su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como un pétalo.

La niña creció en un ambiente cálido y lleno de amor. Aunque su verdadera madre falleció, en la okiya sentía que tenía una verdadera familia…

-¡Sakura! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Sakura!-la rubia buscaba a la pequeña en toda la Okiya y aunque había sirvientas en todo el lugar no eran suficientes para mantener vigilada a la pequeña pelirosa.

-¡Sakura!-La mujer se encontraba un poco preocupada pues aun se encontraba buscando a la pelirosa sin éxito alguno hasta que de pronto escucho una voz gritándole afuera de la casa no muy lejos de ella, asi que abrió una puerta que daba hacia un pequeño jardín, en ese lugar había un árbol de cerezos y en lo más alto una ojijade .

-¡Tsunade okaa-san! ¡Mira! ¡Al fin logre llegar hasta lo más alto del árbol!-La pequeña tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda alguna sakura no era una niña común y corriente.

-¡Sakura!¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!-La mujer a la que llamaba madre era muy hermosa y anteriormente una de las mejores geishas, conocida por toda Konoha y por todo el país de fuego.

-De acuerdo, enseguida bajo-Sin más la pelirosa obedeció las palabras de Tsunade.

-Ah…Sakura debes dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas, puede ser peligroso- mientras lo decía una expresión de molestia y preocupación combinadas se hacían notar en su rostro.

-Si okaa-san…No lo volveré a hacer-La pequeña niña era inquita y no podía contralarse, después de todo estaba en una etapa en la que jugar era lo más importante

-Sakura…Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante pero antes sube a tu habitación a arreglarte un poco y por favor cambiante la ropa, shizune se encargo de subir una muda de ropa que yo misma le di. Después de eso baja al comedor.-La niña sin protestar hizo lo que su querida Okaa-san le pidió.

Mi madre no tardo mucho en acomodarse el cabello y al tomar la ropa que estaba doblada pudo notar que se trataba de una especie de uniforme, ella no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero sin más se puso las ropas.

La pelirosa se apresuro a bajar y poco antes de que terminaran las escaleras vio que Tsunade estaba ocupada con alguien .Pudo distinguir la silueta de un niño un poco más alto que ella al parecer, tenían la misma edad, este tenía el cabello no muy largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos y enfrente del estaba otra persona, un hombre al parecer de treinta años aproximadamente, su cabello era parecido al de aquel chiquillo todo apuntaba a que eran padre e hijo.

El niño se distrajo un momento volteando a ver de re-ojo a la pequeña y no hizo más ignorarla volviendo su mirada hacia donde estaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que mis padres se vieron pero ambos no contaban con que el destino eran tan travieso que los volvería a juntar más delante solo que ya nada sería tan fácil para ellos…

Mi madre era una niña un poco especial, pues nunca antes había visto a alguien más que no fuera Tsunade okaa-san o shizune onee-san, ella nunca había salido de la okiya así que el ver a otras personas le sorprendía demasiado

A lo lejos mi madre miraba como se despedían los señores y una vez que estos abandonaron el lugar se acerco lo más rápido posible al comedor

-Sakura hoy comenzaras con tus lecciones , veras estas clases no son cualquier cosa ,si no que estas son para prepararte en tu nueva vida como geisha. Shizune y yo estaremos a cargo de tu educación yo te ayudare a perfeccionarte mientras que shizune te ayudara con tu debut así que no desaproveches esta gran oportunidad.

Onee-san entro a la habitación y con su típico tono de seriedad le dijo unas cuantas palabras que la motivaron –Sakura, al principio esto te resultara verdaderamente difícil, pero no olvides que nosotras somos mujeres que nos dedicamos al estudio de las artes, nosotras ofrecemos nuestra compañía. Una geisha que no logra entretener a sus clientes no es geisha, por ello deberás concentrarte y estudiar. Yo te apoyare en todo lo que pueda pero en realidad depende de ti. Al termino de estas palabras se le pudo notar una sonrisa en el rostro .

La pelirosa estaba un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera depararle su futuro pero con las palabras de shizune entendió que el ser una geisha podría ser una gran oportunidad, quizás la más importante de toda su vida.

-Onee-san…Entiendo. Lo lograre seré una de las mejores geishas del distrito al igual que tu y tsunade okaa-san-La voz de la pequeña expresaba emoción.

-Muy bien Sakura hoy sera tu primer dia en la escuela, así que prepárate –Mientras decía estas palabras la rubia caminaba hacia la salida pero antes de abandonar el lugar se volvió hacia a la pelirosa –Buena suerte.

Mi madre estaba muy emocionada, pues el ser una geisha era lo más alto a lo que podía aspirar una mujer y el ser como Tsunade okaa-san y mi abuela era su sueño.

La pequeña Sakura debía prepararse para todo lo que viniera pues bien, las clases serian muy arduas ya que como todas iniciaría como una Shikomi y por lo tanto su formación comenzaría con el baile, canto modales Ikebana, shodo, el shamisen y la ceremonia del te.

En estas escuelas iban Shikomis de diferentes Okiyas cosa que emocionaba mucho a mi madre ,el hecho de conocer a personas le parecía verdaderamente excitante.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con muchas otras niñas que también asistirían a clases una de ellas era rubia y de ojos azules , esta se acerco y le dijo unas palabras –Ah…Tu debes ser Sakura eres de la Okiya Senju ¿verdad? Encantada de conocerte mi nombre es Ino y vengo de la Okiya Yamanaka –La ojiceleste tenía una actitud bastante fresca y realmente agradable.

-Ah…Mucho gusto Ino-La pelirosa se sorprendió de ver que aquella niña no era igual de timida que ella,sin embargo había algo que admiraba de ella es decir, ella nunca había podido acercarse a alguien sin antes sentirse nerviosa-Vamos Sakura, te presentare a las demás-La rubia tomo del brazo a la ojijade de manera que esta no opusiera resistencia al seguirla.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un grupo de compañeras la ojiceleste dio un leve grito pero de modo que todas le prestaran atención -¡Oigan! Les presento a mi amiga Sakura, ella representa a la Okiya Senju-

-Ho..hola Sakura-san mi nombre es Hinata y represento a la Okiya Hyuuga ,mucho gusto-Esta niña tenía el cabello corto de color azul, sus ojos eran de misma tonalidad que el de las perlas y pero sobretodo era muy tímida incluso más que Sakura

-Hola Sakura, yo soy Tenten y represento a la Okiya Tatsamura.

-Yo soy Temari y pertenezco a la misma Okiya de Tenten

Todas chicas se veía muy amables, el ambiente era muy agradable pero había un grupito de niñas que no encajaban del todo ahí, pues bien ellas eran un poco engreídas preferían alejar se las que creían que eran inferiores a ellas.

-Ja! Así que tu eres la famosa hija de la grandiosa Tsunade…Sakura. La verdad no se por qué tanto alboroto no pareces ser nada fuera de lo común, espera tu frente lo es…-La peliroja tenia un sentido del humor un poco cruel sin embargo eso a la pelirosa no le importo pues bien si ella tenia un frente enorme, ella poseía un boca demasiado grande.

Las niñas que pretendían convertirse en geisha debían estar preparadas para todo lo que pudiera suceder pues bien, el camino para llegar a ser una de estas mujeres no era nada sencillo y no todas lo lograban.

Para mi madre el camino no fue nada fácil sin embargo, ella logro superar todas la dificultades que se fueron presentando.

El tiempo paso y las pequeñas Shikomis crecieron lo que significa que era la hora de convertirse en Maikos había llegado .Era en esta etapa donde se decidía el verdadero futuro de estas jóvenes.

Ya era hora de que las estudiantes escogieran a su hermana mayor (onee-san) la cual se transformaría en su tutora para ayudarla, protegerla y enseñarle todo en relación a la que seria su nueva vida como geisha, aunque todas eran realmente talentosas dependían en gran medida de su querida Onee-san.

Aunque sakura tuviera como tutora a Tsunade no podría tomarla como hermana mayor así que se decidió por Shizune, la relación entre ellas era muy buena realmente parecían hermanas. Mientras que Ino escogió Anko como su Onee-san, la mujer tenía un carácter muy inusual pero sobre todo era un poco impulsiva, Hinata y ten-ten fueron escogidas por Kurenai, una mujer elegante y reservada, sin duda la hermana perfecta para ellas dos. Karin y Temari fueron escogidas por Akira, esta última geisha era elegante, discreta y egocéntrica.

Las pequeñas alumnas debía iniciarse con un ritual en el cual se les nombraría como maikos y su hermana mayor les concedería un nombre nuevo o si asi lo deseaban se quedarían con el mismo.

En la okya cada una se encargaría de prepararse para debutar esta noche y ser oficialmente una Maiko.

-¡Hay! Oneen-saaan eso duele –La pelirosa no paraba de quejarse de los jalones que recibía en el cabello pues debía arreglarse para esta noche, además de que seria su debut también atendería a los clientes de Shizune esto último la ponía aun más nerviosa pero a su vez estaba ansiosa porque ya llegara la noche.

-Sakura, estaré contigo en todo momento solo que no podré prestarte atención por completo ya que estaré un poco ocupada. Tranquilízate lo harás bien-La niña esta inquieta pero aun asi no dejaba de sonreir.-Si Onee-san-.

En cuanto terminaron con los problemas de peinado estas se dirigieron a casa ahí se encargarían de escoger el kimono adecuado para la ocasión.

Al entrar a la OkyaTsunade estaba esperando su regreso para explicarles en lo que consistiría el evento de hoy- ¡Shizune! ¡Sakura! Debo hablar con ustedes…Hoy han llamado de la casa de te a Shizune, ella deberá encargarse de atender a Jiraya y a sus amigos, además hoy es el cumpleaños de su protegido Naruto Uzumaki asi que deberás ayudar a tu hermana mayor…¡Ahora alístense! Y…Sakura felicitaciones.

Ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse pues esa noche al fin debutaría como maiko, cosa que le emocionaba demasiado.

El maquillarse era algo difícil y pero la tradición dictaba que la primera vez que una maiko apareciera la ayudara su Okaa-san o su Onee-san., así que Tsunade le ayudo con algunas cosas pero en su mayoría lo hizo Sakura.

La colocación del kimono seria algo mas complicado que el maquillaje pues debían acomodarse muchas prendas posteriores al kimono así que una vez más recibió ayuda de Tsunade .

El kimono que había seleccionado era muy hermoso, tenía un precioso estampado de rosas de color rosa mientras que el resto de la tela era roja al igual que el obi ,este tenia toques de color dorado y el cinturón tenia como hebilla una piedra de color verde muy hermosa.

Los adornos en su cabello eran los listones que adornaban la forma de su peinado y una orquídea de color rojo puesta por enfrente, esta dejaba caer los adornos aun lado de su mejilla rosada ,su cabello estaba totalmente recogido .

Mientras que shizune llevaba un kimono de color negro el cual llevaba un estampado muy discreto de un dragon, se veía realmente bien, elegante sobre todo.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo, su cita seria a las ocho de la noche en la casa de te asi que debían darse prisa.

El carruaje estaba esperando para llevarlas y al llegar ahí Sakura se pudo encontrar con sus amigas, Ino y Hinata claro, acompañadas de sus respectivas hermanas.

Al entrar al salón vio como shizune hizo una breve reverencia a los presentes así que la ojijade hizo lo mismo. Después de esto entraron y se dirigieron a una grupo de ninjas que al parecer Shizune conocía muy bien-Buenas noches Jiraya-sama, Kakashi-san y Naruto-kun- al igual que antes hizo una breve reverencia- Les presento a Sakura, ella es mi hermana menor-

-Es un placer conocerlos-La ojijade esta un poco nerviosa pero eso no impidió que se presentara correctamente.

-Shizune-chan nos tuvieron esperando, ven siéntate, siéntate y tu Sakura eres muy hermosa ven toma asiento-

-En seguida Jiraya-sama-Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento shizune se sentó aun lado de Jiraya dejando a Sakura en medio de Naruto y Kakashi.

-Hola Sakura-san mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi- El señor de cabello plateado llevaba puesta una máscara que le cubría su boca lo cual se le hacia un poco extraño a la ojijade

-Encantada de conocerlo señor…-

-Por favor no me digas señor, no estoy tan viejo, solo dime Kakashi-

-Ah…De acuerdo Kakashi-sama-mientras le contestaba le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa pero poco duro ese ambiente pues un joven rubio se hizo notar con su voz

-¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Mucho gusto Sakura-chan-La pelirosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues su presentación había sido un poco distinta pero aun así correspondió de la misma manera que al ninja de la máscara

-No me había olvidado de usted. Mucho gusto Naruto-kun, -La pelirosa le contesto con una sencilla sonrisa que hizo que el ojiazul se sonrojara y rápidamente intento cambiar la atmosfera iniciando una conversación.

–Dime Sakura-chan ¿Es tu primera vez aquí? Anteriormente había venido con el viejo pervertido y…

-¿pervertido?-La ojijade se sorprendió un poco pues el sobre nombre era muy poco común y no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada al escucharlo-¿Se refiere a Jiraya-sama?-El rubio se puso un poco nervioso ya que su mentor le había prohibido que le dijera así en público e intento corregir su error

-Eh..si es decir anteriormente había acompañado al viejo ermitaño es por eso que conozco a Shizune pero a ti nunca te había visto ¿eres nueva?

-Yo soy una nueva Maiko y se supone que hoy es mi debut Naruto-kun-

El peli plateado prestaba atención en todo momento a las palabras de estos dos niños y no pudo evitar formular una pregunta para Sakura.-Sakura…si eres una maiko eso quiere decir que ¿tendrás que presentar algún número?

-No lo creo pero….-

-Sakura se presentara y además hara una danza con abanicos ¿No es así Sakura?-Shizune había contestado por ella la pregunta que Kakashi le había hecho.

-Ya veo, Sakura enton…-El ninja no había terminado de hablar cuando miro la cara de pocos amigos de la chica-¿Sakura? ¿Paso algo malo?-El peli plateado estaba un poco confundido por la reacción de la chica e intento cambiar el tema pero el rubio se aferro a la idea de ver a la maiko bailar

-¡Increíble Sakura-chan! ¿Te importaría bailar para nosotros?-El rubio sin entender la situación seguía insistiendo en que la pelirosa bailara para ellos cosa que la ponía más tensa.

-Naruto-kun…-La pelirosa sabía que debía complacer a sus clientes sin importar que tan penosa o tonta sea la labor, pero el bailar delante de tantas personas hacia que algo tan simple se tornara lo más difícil del mundo

Sakura camino hacia el frente de la habitación donde se encontraban varios ninja pasando un rato agradable en compañía de otras geishas.

Jiraya estaba realmente ebrio pues aunque este hombre supiera beber sake , este siempre hacia que cayera en una tremenda borrachera y sin tacto alguno anuncio a la pequeña Sakura- Escuchen todos la linda Sakura danzara para todos nosotros –mientras decía esto tomo su botella de sake y sirvió un poco en su vaso para después alzarlo y poder brindar por dicho acontecimiento. Los demás presentes igualaron las acciones del Sabio ninja.

La chica ya estaba nerviosa pero eso no fue un impedimento para que la ojijade caminara hacia el frente pero antes de abandonar el lugar en que estaba se dio la media vuelta e hizo una breve reverencia y con un tono suave y respetuoso de dirigió a los tres ninjas- Espero esta danza sea de su agrado en especial para usted joven Naruto.-


End file.
